Fairy Ninja
by Espeon Master Espo
Summary: Tinkerbell after years of being alone after the Lost Boys left following Peter Pan in growing up, decides to change this. She brings people to the world of Never Never Land and with them she hopes to bring peace to different worlds. The problem is the path of peace has become harder than ever to follow.
1. Chapter 1

(Espo here.

This and two other Fanfictions are going to on off updated. During my two or three day breaks from righting my other six fanfictions.

Then once they are finished these will take a main spot in updates.

Mass crossover.

Naruto  
Peter Pan  
Hotel Transylvania  
Harry Potter  
Artemis Fowl  
Star Wars  
Dust An Elysian Tail

Some might be added on later but that is for now

Will only be using the Characters and referencing others.)

* * *

Chapter 1

The Hokage smiled as he moved about his private study late one night close to the end of spring. It had been a rather interesting day for him seeing the new graduates from the Ninja School. Each had their headbands with the Village insignia engraved onto the metal plate on it. They would be home by now telling their parents all about how great they would be.

He sigh happy remember when he had told his own parents about become a Genin ninja at the young age ten. He did not even think that barely two years later he would control the most powerful position as the leader of the ninja force at the tender age of twelve. He had set a record that day being the youngest person to very reach that position. And now he was close to the oldest with only the old man over in the Land of Earth being a slight bit older than him currently.

The Hokage sighed as he sat down also remember what came with this young age, death and inexperience. Assuming there was no war going on an average life of a ninja would be about thirty years. If there was a war the average life span shrank to around fifteen years if they were lucky. He was hoping with the piece had had been able to make that things would stay peaceful for a good while longer.

Looking over his papers he felt the air shift a little bit in his room, but not hearing the tree even rustle outside his window made him realize this was not normal. Looking up he did not see anything though at least at first. Then he noticed along the edge of his room a blurring of the outline of a line along his wall.

"Okay show yourself if you wish to live," The Hokage said.

Slowly a form shimmered into view, but it was not what he expected. The human like figure was wearing a black near skin tight suit and looking close to the age of fifteen or older. And on it back were wings that looked like they could barely hold the figures weight. At its side was some sort of weapon. But then he looked at the figures face did he recognized two things. First the person was male. Second, he knew this male.

"Naruto, what… where have you been?" The Hokage asked in shock and surprise.

Naruto had been missing for nearly five years at the age of seven, taken off the streets without almost any warning while under watch and guard at the time. It had left his best trackers and ninja confused as to what happened and even to this day they were still unsure how Naruto had vanished.

Naruto looked at the old man his blue eyes like deep pools of water with stuff hidden at the bottom just out of site. His expression was blank and unreadable. He then sighed shifting becoming a slight bit more readable.

Finally he spoke looking at the old man closely with just the hint of a smile on his face, "Hello again old man. It has been a while. As for where I have been, well let's say you would not believe me."

"I am sure I would. You have been missing for over five years none, and no one has ever been able to figure out how you vanished. Let alone where you went," The Hokage said looking at the young boy closely.

"Well… To be honest I am not sure how best to put it, but I have been off planet and to other worlds. While at these worlds I made new friends and learned many things," Naruto said with a slight smirk in his smile.

The Hokage blinked in slight shock and surprise, "That, is rather unexpected."

Naruto nodded, "As it was. My savior felt it was time that I could return to my own world safely. She would have been here as well, but decided there was something she needed to do before showing up," Naruto said.

"I see, and is she of this world?" The Hokage asked.

"No she is not." Naruto said honestly.

"So I might ask why have you returned, I know you life here was less then pleasant." The Hokage asked then said.

"I have decided to return to help you and the village. It was after all the village that my mom and dad died protecting the day of my birth," Naruto said causing the Third Hokage's mind to short out for a second as Naruto said that.

"How… how do you know," The Hokage asked.

Naruto shrugged, "You don't need to know how right now, only that I know who they were. And I also know about what is sealed in me."

The Hokage nodded at this not sure what say on this subject, before he remembered Naruto had said he would be willing to help the village. "So, you wish to help the village. How might I ask?"

"I would like to become a ninja or warrior directly under your command. I would only need some training to learn about how to use my chakra for Justu." Naruto said walking over to the window.

"You already know how to fight then?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes and rather well. In one of the other worlds I visited, I met a man that could defeat or kill anyone he came up against. I have been trained by him for about three years now," Naruto said with a slight smirk before continuing, "And as you saw I have other skills as well."

"I see. So what you are saying and asking is you want a Sannin level rank, and you have the skills to back it up," The Hokage asked.

"Yes. That is what I am saying, I would also have my own team with me that will be able to help as needed each with their own special skills that I have learned from," Naruto said smiling again.

"I see and when will I might this team to assess their skills, or yours for that matter?" The Hokage asked.

Naruto shrugged, "It is your choice. We are open to conduct the test."

"I see. Then how about tomorrow," The Hokage asked, "Meet me here at noon. And I will have things set up to test you and your team out."

Naruto nodded, "I will be ready then. But I will warn you, I am nothing like I was before; should the village try and make a move against me or my team. We will not hesitate to fight back, or if need be leave the village again."

The Hokage nodded, "I understand Naruto. By the way I have one more question, currently how many people do you have in your team?"

"Including me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," The Hokage said with a nod.

"Well there are seven of us in total. One Close Combat expert, a magic user, a long range fighter, a thief/assassin, a blade user, and our lead as well as and me who is the jack of all trades." Naruto said with a light smirk.

"I see, I will take this, or at least try to take this, into account when I set up the tests." The Hokage said thinking about what to do for the tests.

"I see. And I must be going," Naruto said holding his hand up to his ear for a second before jumping out the window.

The Hokage moved over to the window in shock but did not see anything moving away from the window or on the ground. Sighing he moved back over to his chair, but as he sat down he could not help but grin. Naruto's family had always been one to surprises; it seemed Naruto was no different. With this in mind and realized that the next few years would be something he would be indeed enjoying.

Naruto smiled as he flew back up into the sky wanting to back in time for supper. Quickly he flew higher into the sky his wings move faster as he picked up speed heading towards a star. Soon though the star seemed to reform into a large floating island with mountains and a large sea surround it. Landing on a ledge that jetted out over one of the bays he smiled and ran towards the large tree house where he and his friends lived. Smiling he entered into the house and was at once captured up in a hug by his lover and close friend Mavis how gave him a deep kiss before releasing him.

"So how did the meeting go," Mavis asked.

She looked to be in her late teens but her age was well beyond that of any more human currently. Her eyes were a pale blue, while her skin was almost pure white. Her clothes, a dress and small cape, and hair though were the darkest shade of black. She smiled showing two very sharp pointed teeth the only true sign she was a vampire.

"Just like Hermione thought they would, he is more than willing to let us join the village. But he wishes to test us tomorrow at high noon," Naruto said getting a slightly annoyed look from Mavis.

"You know that magic only can keep me safe from the sun for so long," Mavis said.

"Yes I know, and we shall figure out how to keep you safe from it longer," Naruto said giving her a hug.

"He is right you know," Hermione said entering into the room.

Mavis rolled her eyes looking at the witch. Like Mavis she was young looking yet over a hundred years old in age. She had brown eyes and bushy brown hair that bounced as she walked, and was normally seen dressed in a long black robe. Hermione pulled out of her sleeve a long stick which was her wand and sent a spell at Mavis who let it hit her.

"Your newest spell to hold back the affects of sunlight, works then?" Mavis said noticing her skin losing some color.

"Best I can tell, yes it does. But you will need to test it fully tomorrow," Hermione said with a smile.

"Will you three hurry up Tinkerbell is ready to serve dinner and we are waiting on you now," a voice said from the doorway to the dining room.

Naruto smiled seeing his second closest friend here after Hermione and Mavis. Fidget, a fox/ bat creature, she had a fox body and wings on her back. She had orange-brown fur with a white belly and paws. She only stood about eight inches tall but like each one of them she was a fighter. She had also the most sarcastic mouth of the group. She was always flying about them and helping how she could.

Naruto turned and smiled saying, "Okay Fidget we will be along shortly."

Quickly the three of them entered into the Dining room where Tinkerbell, a fairy clad in green leaf like clothing was setting the table. She turned moving her long blonde hair out of her eyes and smiled at them. She shifted sized become a full grown adult in the blink of an eye as she hugged Naruto close.

"So did you have a good trip," Tinkerbell asked sitting down at the tables head.

"As well as expected; by the way where are Holly and Ahsoka?" Naruto asked as the others took their places at the table.

"They are out dealing with some things from Holly's home world, but they should be back in about an hour or so," Tinkerbell said smiling dishing out the soup for each of them.

"Good because the old man wishes to test out our skills tomorrow at noon," Naruto said tasting the soup.

"Well I will let them know as soon as they get back," Tinkerbell said with a smile.

"Thanks," Naruto said as the group fell into silence as they at their food.

Soon after they were each done they went off to their own beds. Only Tinkerbell remained awake watching the sky and stars much like she had done for ages since her kind had died out. She was the oldest among the group, as well as the most powerful of them. Slowly she turned to look at the star that represented Naruto's home world and sighed.

"Like many worlds I have seen full of chaos, but maybe unlike some of them we can bring about some form of order," Tinkerbell said watching it closely as the light flickered, "I hope."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto smiled as he landed in outside the window of the Hokage's office and entered precisely at noon. The Hokage was there talking to a man, by the sound of voice it was a man anyway, who was dressed in a plain white robe with a white mask. Neither the Hokage nor the man seem too noticed as Naruto slipped into the room and stood waiting for one of them to notice him.

It was barely a three seconds though, before the Hokage spoke to Naruto, "Well it seems you are perfectly on time. But where is the rest of your team?"

"Waiting for me to call them in," Naruto answered simply. Today he was wearing a black robe that had slits in the back for his wings. It was to hide any weapon he was carrying, that and Mavis insisted that they all wear the same thing today. Though he was unsure how many would actually follow this idea as Holly if she showed up and Tinkerbell would often choose their own clothes before anything else.

"I see," The Hokage said nodding before turning to look at Naruto fully, "Anyway Naruto, here is the man who will be testing your team."

"One person?" Naruto asked gaining a slight look of surprise, "You really think my team is that weak?"

"He is the captain of part of the Anbu forces. He should be a good test of you and your team's skills," The Hokage answered.

"Okay don't say I did not warn you though," Naruto said resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Do not underestimate me," The Anbu Commander said looking at Naruto.

"I am not, but I am sure I know of at least five of us who could probably take you on without any assistance, including myself," Naruto said not boasting so much as it was likely very true.

"We shall see," The Anbu Commander said turning back to the Hokage.

The Hokage sighed lightly to himself; this was going to be interesting to say the least. Motioning the two to follow him, he led them out the window and onto a roof top path towards the training grounds. The Anbu followed leaping from roof to roof while Naruto took the air path flying not far behind keeping up with ease. Soon they reached their destination, Training Ground Eight.

Naruto landed by the Hokage noticing there were other people around. Looking at the Hokage he asked, "And who might these people be?"

"Those three over there are my advisers Danzo, Homura, and Koharu. The other four adults are the current Jonin leaders and the twelve young ones are their current three man genin squads. If you are wondering why they are here, well I felt it would be a good teaching tool for them to see that there are many out there they can still learn from," The Hokage said.

Naruto nodded glancing at the group of nineteen. The three advisers where rather old but he could tell they were all former ninja as just by the way they carried themselves. The Jonin all were wearing the basic vests with only one looking truly different from the others, that being the female of the Jonin group. The genin ninja Naruto noticed were watching him some with wonder, other with indifference, though he recognized one. It was Hinata, or at least he thought it was Hinata, was looking at him with something of slight confusion.

Naruto tapped a button on the body suit he was wearing giving out the signal for the team to move in on his current location. Looking around he noticed the area had only a few trees around a big grass field. This allowed for easy viewing by the spectators but was not so good for stealth combat.

The Hokage soon spoke again, "So Naruto do you want to get started or wait for your team first?"

"Oh we can start whenever you want," Naruto said turning and smiling as he looked at the Anbu.

"I thought you worked with a team?" The Anbu asked shifting into a stance as the Hokage jumped back in case this fight started without warning.

"I do, but each member of a team must sometimes also work as a lone unit," Naruto said off handily.

"I understand that rather well," The Anbu said before vanishing.

Naruto yawned lazily as he ducked a kick aimed for his head, then a few punches aimed for torso. Naruto then grabbed the next punch and used the Ninja's own weight and threw him over his shoulder towards a tree. The Commander was able to right himself in midair landing safely and surprisingly sticking to the side of the tree. Naruto smirked looking at him barely even affected by the speed of the small bout.

"Well Naruto. I will give it to you that your skills are well worth your own praise, not many can boast that speed at such a young age," The Anbu said. As the Anbu spoke, he wove his hands through a few jutsu using his robe to hide the movement of his hands.

"I was trained by the best, to be the best," Naruto said.

Then without warning another Anbu appeared and moved to strike Naruto down in a single blow. Only it froze stock still half way through the movement, held in place by a weird purple glowing mist. Then next to Naruto a bat flew in and changed revealing a young lady wearing black robe just like Naruto. She smiled at him showing pointed hangs before she spoke.

"Well Naruto it seems you are getting a jump on our test target without even bugging for back up, shame on you," She said shaking her head and fake annoyance.

"Come on Mavis, you know you would have done the same if it had been you," Naruto said.

"Fair point, now pay attention. I doubt Tinkerbell would be happy if you got beaten for making a dumb move," Mavis said as she flicked her hand sending the second Anbu into a tree.

The Anbu collided and burst into smoke on impacted. But as this happened two more Anbu appeared out of nowhere from underground. Naruto and Mavis were at once stuck in close combat but soon after a few moments of battle both Mavis and Naruto were able to send both of the Anbu flying with a throw. As the two new Anbu landed a bolt of light struck both of them causing them to disappear in a burst of smoke again.

"Well it seems Holly made it back in time," Naruto said happily having noticed the bolts.

"You really think she would miss a chance like this?" Mavis asked.

"No, I didn't," Naruto said as they looked at the Anbu Commander again.

"So now it is three on one," He said walking down from his spot on the three.

"No, it is four on one," A voice said behind him as a heard an even weirder noise.

Using a replacement Jutsu the Anbu disappeared from his spot as a log reappeared and was cut into three pieces by beams of light. The Anbu reappeared, standing on top of a nearby tree and looked to where he had been standing and blinked in surprise. Whereas the first two he had been fighting looked normal this person was not. For one her skin was a shade of light orange, with white markings around her face. Her hair looked like horns bundled together on either side of her body handing down to her belly. In her hands were two metal tubes from each extending a blade of green light about three foot long each.

"Somehow I don't think I would be alive if those hit," The Anbu said to himself.

He was not able to keep along this line of thought for long as Naruto and Mavis appeared behind him. With a spinning kick they sent him off the tree and into the ground hard. The new comer rushed at him drawing her blades along the ground scorching it as she went. As she drew close to him to finish the fight he was able to recover and roll out of the way. Spinning in the air he was suddenly blasted by another bolt of light and his world went dark.

The Anbu Commander fell to the ground out cold as Naruto walked over and smirked checking to see if he was indeed out cold. Nodding to himself he waved at the new comer, "Hi Ahsoka! Nice to see you could be here."

"It was my pleasure," Ahsoka said deactivating the blades and returning them to her side underneath the cloak.

Naruto smiled and gave her a hug as another figure appeared, shimmering into view. Unlike the rest she had on a silver body suit and helmet that covered her head completely and like Naruto she had wings on her back.

Naruto smiled waving at her, "hi Holly glad to see you as well."

"Yes it is, but that was rather boring you know," Holly said shouldering a rather long barreled gun.

Naruto shrugged as he turned to the Hokage, "So you going to actually give us a proper work out, or is that all the good our tester really is?"

"I must say I am rather surprise you could take on and defeat an Anbu Commander without injury. Clearly I have underestimated you," The Hokage said.

"That and I don't think your Commander thought we were much of a threat to begin with," Naruto said stretching.

"I agree as such, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai I would like you to finish the test." The Hokage said turning and giving the four Jonin and order.

Naruto at once smirked, "Now this is more like it. Hermione, Tinkerbell, get down here!"

Out of the sky dropped two females, one wearing a black robe, while the other was wearing green clothes with the cloth having a very leaf like appearance. Each of them stood a little taller than anyone else in their group so far, and each had an air of power about them. They both smiled as they drew their own weapons of choice, Hermione her staff, Tinkerbell a set of daggers.

"Now you shall take us all on," Naruto said as he drew from his belt on his own body suit a pistol and a short bladed sword. Holly followed suit holstering the rifle on her back before pulling out two pistols as she started hovering a foot above the ground barely putting her head level with Naruto thanks to her short height.

"Wasn't there one more of you," The Hokage asked looking at the group.

"Yes, but it would not do for a thief /assassin to be know before they struck," Naruto said smiling.

"Okay, then begin," The Hokage said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto yawned as he lay on top of a building not far from the Hokage's Tower. It had been about a week since their test, and they had become rather bored. They had passed with flying colors without even landing a blow on the Jonin, or at least Naruto, Hermione, Mavis, Holly, Ahsoka, or Tinkerbell had not landed any blows. Fidget using her skills over her own brand of magical powers had shocked all four Jonin unconscious before they could make a move to attack. Naruto had thought it to be rather funny as had Mavis, as she thanked the half fox/bat for her fast attack.

The reason they were bored though, was because thanks to the next influx of Genin from that year, all the normal C and B rank missions, that were normally only open for Chuunin and Jonin, were suddenly also filled with the Genin teams which had a few years on them as they could not just do D and C rank missions anymore. As the brand new teams were now taking all of them. That and Naruto refused to take any mission that was something any civilian could do, basically painting, walking dogs, chasing cats.

Groaning Naruto rolled over and started out over the village towards the city walls, as Mavis spoke up from her place hidden slightly in the shadows, "Are you bored of just laying there doing nothing Naruto?"

"Yes, I have nothing to do at all," Naruto said sitting up and looking at her.

"Why don't you join Holly or me in a game of Chess then?" Mavis asked as she set up the board for another match.

"Because it is just as boring as laying around all day, besides you both beat me no matter what I try," Naruto said giving her and Holly a light glare.

"We have tried to teach you Naruto, and you know how to play. You just don't like sitting still is all," Mavis said, giggling at the friendly glare.

"Fine, I just wish the Hokage would find a job for us is all," Naruto said lying back down.

"Oh he will find one, I am sure," Holly said, as she made the first move in the chess match.

"Yes he just has to find one for our group; after all, we can take on almost anything we face. Including some of the rumored S-rank missions, but with a great many of the Ninja currently on active duty we probably won't see a mission like that soon. Besides unlike most ninja here, we have a means to live, besides mission pay," Mavis said, making the next move.

"Yeah, I guess that is true," Naruto said rolling back over so he could actually watch the match take place.

In the mean time up in the Hokage's office Fidget was sitting on one of the high shelves listening in on the day to day happenings. She was the only other one currently in the Leaf Village besides Naruto's group; her only current job was to wait for a mission. She had to admit it was rather interesting to watch and see how the ninja village was run. It was even more interesting to watch the Genin teams come in and go about their business trying to get a better job, and then get the hardest job in the books for D rank.

As the latest team left for their mission Fidget fluttered down from her spot on the shelves and landed on the desk, "Man you have one of the easiest jobs currently."

"Oh, how so," The Hokage asked looking at Fidget who sat down on the name plate for his desk.

"You have nothing to do all day other than look at mission statements for what it entails, then send a team out to deal with it," Fidget said.

"Yes it sounds simple enough till you realize the amount of reading and paper work that comes with it," The Hokage said, showing her some forms he needed to check out.

"But don't you have others who are supposed to cover that? That way they only need you for missions assignment," Fidget asked, pointing out this form was for ordering in new orders of metal for the smiths to use for making Ninja tools.

"I wish I did, but currently the only one who keeps and manages everything in the village is me. This is partly because I have to know about everything going about in the village, down to the smallest detail, as I need to be able to use all its resources with max efficiencies." The Hokage explained, as he started reading the order form.

"Yet, I have seen militaries that cover worlds use methods more complex yet at the same time, just as effective," Fidget pointed out.

"I guess I will look into it, and see what I can do. As you do have a slight point, I am getting rather lazy being stuck behind this desk all the time," The Hokage said, as another Jonin and Genin team showed up.

Fidget looked behind her at the team, she recognized the Jonin, as it been one of the ones in the test. Kakashi, if she remembered correctly. She glanced and looked at the young teens and sighed slightly, she could not but shake her head. It was not because of the age, but rather how the teens acted. Naruto who was the same age, at least in body, was easily more mature than any of them. But this might be because he was mentally about the age of the Jonin, thanks to his years of jumping worlds with Tinkerbell, and the fact times flowed differently from world to world.

The dark spiked haired youth, easily could be pushed into the loner group, and his eyes held great anger and hatred. The pink haired girl, seemed to be a fan girl, and based on where her eyes kept focusing and her blushing a few moments later. The last one was rather unreadable, as his eyes showed no emotion at all, rather surprising, and something Fidget had seen before in very conditioned soldiers.

Kakashi then spoke, "Hokage we are here for another mission."

"Kakashi this will make your, fortieth mission this week, are you going for a record or something?" The Hokage asked in slight surprise.

Kakashi shook his head, as he handed the completed mission form over to the Hokage saying, "No, but rather these students of mine want to prove themselves on a higher level mission, rather than taking on the basics. So they are trying to prove they can handle longer missions."

"I see, though it will not get you three into a higher ranked mission," The Hokage said, as a Chuunin appeared and dropped off a small stack of papers before disappearing.

"And why not, I am more than capable of handing any C rank mission," The spiky haired kid said.

"Now Sasuke, just because you are ready does not mean your teammates are," The Hokage said picking up the first paper and glancing over it. They were all mission files.

"That is what Kakashi is for," the pink haired girl pointed out.

"No. That is not what Kakashi is for, Sakura. He is there to teach you the way of the Ninja team. He is not there to be your protector, while your teammate fights a battle. You all must be able to take on a C-rank before you may be assigned to one," The Hokage said giving them a light glare.

"Yes, but the village law states that once a team has preformed forty missions of D rank they may then request a C-rank mission, should their teacher agree they are ready," The finally one in the group said.

"Sai, just because the law is in place, does not mean you will get a mission. Remember the final word over any law or rule is my own," The Hokage said.

"Yes, of course Lord Hokage, I was simply repeating what Lord Danzo told me," Sai said.

"He taught you well, the rules of the village I see," The Hokage said sighing.

"Indeed," Sai said.

The Hokage turned back to the mission report and blinked. This mission might just be the one he needed. Not only would it fit into the category for Kakashi's team, but if it turned bad it would also give Naruto's team something to do. Smirking he handed the paper to Kakashi for him to read, as he started to go over the next mission request.

"Sir, are you saying we are to take on this C-rank mission?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"I am debating it yes," The Hokage said, as he moved to the next mission report checking out the details of it.

"But sir, surely you know this mission could easily raise in rank," Kakashi said surprised.

"Yes I know. I will explain my reasons in a few moments, Fidget could you please summon your team here?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes at once," Fidget said flying out the window and over the buildings to where the group was play chess still.

"But why are you bringing in his team," Sakura asked confused.

"I see your plan," Kakashi said pulling a book out of his bag and began to read it while they waited.

"Plan?" Sakura asked confused, looking from Kakashi then to the Hokage and back.

"I will explain when Naruto's team gets here," The Hokage said, picking up and reading through the next mission as they waited.

It was only two more minutes before Naruto, Holly, and Mavis showed up flying in through the window. Landing they looked first at Kakashi, and his team, before looking at the Hokage. Naruto looked at the other two before shrugging and spoke up.

"You summoned for a mission," Naruto said.

"Yes, I have a C-rank mission here that can become A-rank if things should go wrong. But I don't want to send a group of Jonin on this, or a Genin team for that matter, in case things go bad," The Hokage said, as Kakashi handed the mission paper over to Naruto.

Naruto looked it over, "So you are sending us in, as we just want something to do then?"

"Partly correct, you will be going with Kakashi and his team. This will not only give you something to do, but also give them experience with higher level missions. Are you willing to do this mission in this case," The Hokage asked.

"Sure I guess, as long as if we take over, none of them try to get in to help or get in our way. We have many powerful abilities that we have not show yet," Naruto said.

"I am very sure of that, Kakashi you thoughts?" The Hokage asked.

"I am willing to do this, it would give me a chance to do more than beat down these three when they try training against me," Kakashi said not looking up from his book.

"You make it sound like your team is no more than a bunch of idiots," Holly pointed out.

"Oh, they are idiots. Just they need a lot more training before I really start trying again is all," Kakashi said grinning with his eyes, not seeming to notice the death glares he was getting from his team.

"Very well, Naruto who all will be going with you?" The Hokage asked.

"Just us, currently Hermione, Tinkerbell, and Ahsoka are out in a different world checking something. They should be back in about a week or so depending on what happens," Naruto explained.

"Very well. Be ready to leave tomorrow, I will in the mean time have your client informed about what shall be happening," The Hokage said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto yawned as they walked; they were in many ways going to slowly for his personal liking. But then again when you can fly from one place to another in a few minutes no matter the location, it is really no surprise that the current pace seemed so slow. But as it was, Naruto was not about to complain about it, at least not out loud about it. In past missions on other worlds, walking was something he wished he could have done.

But as it was that did not mean he did not wish they could still pick up the pace a bit, mostly because of Sakura's near nonstop questions. They were directed most at their client, Tazuna, but on occasion they would be directed at Naruto's group as there was still very little known about them, even to the Hokage. Naruto sighed and looked over at his two teammates who both shrugged, not sure what to do about the proverbial fountain of questions.

But as they walked along, Naruto's team noticed something odd; it was a large good sized puddle off on the side of the road. It was not in shade either, and with the lack of rain in the recent week, Naruto wondered just how the puddle had remained around so long. Naruto was about to ask about this when he noticed Kakashi, who was to the right of him, shaking his head. Still slightly confused Naruto kept quiet waiting to see what happened. He noticed that as they passed it Kakashi slowed down so he was at the very rear of the group.

Naruto's answer came about ten seconds after they passed the puddle of water. Two ninja rose up out of it, as the puddle faded completely from site showing it was only an illusion to begin with. The two ninja then charged forward to deal with Kakashi first. Naruto like Mavis, heard them coming as soon as they made their move, spinning around at the sound so they could combat the two ninja. Naruto drew his pistol as he went and fired of one shot; the bang from it was rather loud causing nearly everyone, outside Mavis and Holly, to jump in surprise.

The first of their two attacks went down as his leg was hit by the bullet itself. Kakashi at this point spun on the spot and brought his foot up kicking the other into a tree, hard, rendering him unable to fight. Kakashi sighed looking at the two, one out cold the other on the ground holding his leg in pain, as it blood started flowing out from it. He recognized them as the Demon Brothers, hardly real demons, but they were powerful enough as a team to take on any normal Jonin in a fair fight.

"Naruto, while I do thank you for acting quickly, I was letting them attack so I could see who their actual target was," Kakashi said.

"My bad. I normally go with shoot first, and ask questions later approach to battle," Naruto explained, before holstering.

"Yes I noticed," Kakashi said, before checking the two that had attacked them.

"Kakashi-sensei what do you mean their real target?" Sakura asked.

"I wanted to see if they were ninja attacking Ninja, to remove competition, or if they were after Tazuna here. As it is, I will be back soon after I find out what I need to know. Don't move too far while I am gone," Kakashi said dragging away their two attackers.

Naruto shrugged and looked at Tazuna their client. Tazuna looked back, before quickly looking away, back towards where Kakashi had gone. Taking a swig from his jar, Tazuna walked a little ways off the path and leaned against a tree looking thoughtful. Naruto watched him closely; he remembered a few things about connecting pieces of information to get some good ideas about what was going on. With how Tazuna was acting and considering those were rogue ninja, if the lack of a village headband was anything to go by, Naruto was willing to guess they were after Tazuna.

"Tazuna, could you come over here for a second," Naruto asked.

"Sure kid, what do you need," Tazuna asked, walking over.

"Just wondering, but do you think those ninja were after you," Naruto asked.

Tazuna for a half second seemed to freeze up, but he quickly recovered and said, "I doubt it, but it is possible. After all I am building something to help the Wave Nation."

"What do you mean is possible," Naruto asked.

"Gato, the owner of Gato Shipping, has started to become rather greedy in recent weeks. Raising rates for our nation, and if we don't so something soon, we will lose all that we once held dear. We decided that building the bridge was the safest and most peaceful route, as it would mean we would no longer need to send goods by sea any more. We had hoped it would discourage Gato and force him to back off, but if they were after me, then that means Gato is not wanting to let go of Wave so easily," Tazuna said.

"You knew this might happen and only asked for a C-rank mission," Mavis asked, confused.

"No. I asked for a B-rank mission. I knew there was a slight chance, of Gato attacking, but I never figured it would be much more than his basic thugs," Tazuna said.

"Well, I guess there is a good reason my team is on this mission, besides just for look of power," Naruto said, smirking at the others of his team.

"Now Naruto, you should not be happy about a mission rank increase," Holly said.

"I'd rather find out now, rather than in the morning, while at Wave. Finding our client dead," Naruto pointed out.

"Okay, I guess you have a point there, though not the best maybe," Holly admitted.

"Even the Fowl family would agree with finding out problems early is better than finding out when it is too late to make changes for it," Naruto said smiling.

"Okay, I get it," Holly said, rolling her eyes. She knew all too well Artemis Fowl, her one to closest friend would point this same thing out.

Naruto smiled as Mavis looked around and noticed Kakashi coming back. Kakashi was wrapping up a scroll as he went and put it away. Looking at Tazuna he sighed and then spoke, "Tazuna it is as you feared on the mission report. Gato has sent ninja after you."

"I had hoped this would not be the true. But in this case what is your suggestion on what to do," Tazuna asked.

"We continue on, only, Naruto I want your team to take the lead, and my team shall take the rear guard," Kakashi said.

"Can do," Naruto said, smirking as he looked around the ground before saying, "Okay, let's get this show on the road."

Everyone nodded and soon the group was moving again. Kakashi had sealed the brothers into a scroll that would be kept with him till they returned to the Leaf Village. The rest of the trip through the Land of Fire was rather uneventful much to everyone's joy. Even after the boat ride over, thanks to a local fisher no one moved to attack them. They had passed the bridge on the boat ride over that was being built. And while it did not impress Naruto's team as they had seen things built magnitudes bigger. It did impress Kakashi's team, as it was the biggest thing they had ever seen built before.

Soon they were on the island, which was considered the Land of Waves. This part of the trip, while a little dreary thanks to the fog that covered the island, was also uneventful. It was with slight joy they soon reached the inn that Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, owned and ran. It was rather empty thanks to Gato's plans to take over the Land of Waves. This meant there was more than enough room for everyone to stay.

As the day moved on Tsunami's son showed up, with her husband to be. Inari and Kaiza, they were a rather fun group, leading the night to be more than pleasant enough for everyone to enjoy it. Then after picking rooms, with Naruto's team taking only one which they would all be staying in, Tazuna's family and the Genin's went to bed and soon were asleep.

But unlike the others, Naruto's team and Kakashi remained awake, making plans for the days to come. They had a few problems to deal with as well. Naruto had noticed Sasuke eyeing his weapons, and knew that this could possibly lead to confrontation later on if not dealt with quickly. They also had to deal with the fact, Gato's current locations, and his hired ninja assassin, Zabuza Momochi, were currently unknown.

"So how do we deal with them," Naruto asked, after they had discussed once all the details they currently knew of.

"We could just play the waiting game and guard the family," Kakashi said, pointing out.

"As nice as an idea as that is. I normally think a great offense makes a better defense," Holly said.

"Your both right, we need to have both a good defense and offense right now," Mavis said.

"In short we need a group out looking for our targets. And a group guarding this house," Naruto pointed out.

"Well you and I have the recon skills, so Holly it would be better for you to be on guard duty this time," Mavis said thoughtfully.

"But, I am the best sniper and could take out Gato or Zabuza at a range without a problem," Holly said confused.

"Yes, but we need to be actually within the base this time. We need more information than we have now so we need stealth and close combat, while you have stealth. Mavis and I can have stealth that can match your own, and close combat skills that surpass your own," Naruto explained.

"Fine, I guess I can stay here and play sniper, but if I see Zabuza heading towards this house I want to be able to end him, even if we don't have enough information yet," Holly said.

"Fine, as such Mavis and I will be out looking for the base at once," Naruto said, before vanishing with Mavis in a blur of purple smoke that was gone in seconds.

Kakashi looked at Holly and sighed, "I feel like I got the short end of this deal."

Holly rolled her eyes and lay down on the roof drawing her guns and checking them. She spoke as she worked, "Hey, be happy, no fights for us means more time to enjoy ourselves."

Kakashi nodded before bidding Holly good night, leaving the first night shift to her. He would take the second shift, later on. Soon he was asleep as Holly watched over the house. She looked out towards the nation and was reminded of where she had lived for centuries before she had meet Tinkerbell, and her adopted son Naruto. The calm green lands, with the sound of moving water from the ocean; it reminded her so much like Ireland it was slightly scary, yet at the same time refreshing.

She smiled back remember those time once before and after she had met Naruto. She had become quick friends with him, and as such a friend to both the Butler, and Fowl families. Naruto had learned a great deal from the Butler family, a family devoted only to the protection and well being of the Fowl family. Their fighting skills were easily on pair with some of the ninja in this world. But Hermione who had come to visit one day decided that instead of learning only fighting skills, Naruto should also learn a great deal about math and science, even basic common sense, from the Fowl family.

In the end Holly was asked by Tinkerbell if she would want to live with them one time when they made their return trip to Neverland. At first Holly had been against it, as for many years now she had been the guardian of the Fowl family, as a way to repay a debt she owned to Artemis Fowl. Who had been her one time closest friend and love till, he had passed away nearly three hundred years earlier. But Naruto had been the turning point and persuaded her to join them as a family pointing out in Neverland people never aged so she would never lose her family their ever again.

Holly's first few years there were something out of a dream. For her the world she had come from was always slightly populated thanks to the human population. But in Neverland, much like this world, the lands were untouched, clean and pure. Even the magic that filled the world between worlds was purer than any she had ever felt before. It took her a great while before she finally was able to look at the world and not be shocked by the pureness of it.

Holly smiled, but was suddenly brought back to reality as the sound of a twig breaking reached her ears. Thanks to Tsunami's house being built over the water Holly was able to see just what a caused it with a quick glance. It was only a white rabbit. She blinked realizing something was weird about that. Normally rabbits were not white this time of year, and second it was way to light to break a twig like that.

At once Holly was one guard and brought her weapons to bear, while activating her helmet to help see through the night and the fog that would soon be coming in. Naruto was right again, much like Artemis nearly always was. Holly would be more help here, and now she only had one thing to do. Find the human who had broken that twig and shoot him a few times with her gun.

* * *

( before you ask


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, when Naruto and Mavis, returned they found Holly looking slightly annoyed. And by the way she kept looking about the room, and not just out the window. They had a feeling her annoyance had more than one source. As they finally got her some breakfast, they were able to learn what had cause this, both last night, and that morning before Naruto and Mavis had gotten back.

During the night Zabuza had shown up, but thanks to some rather skilled replacement had managed to avoid Holly's quick sharp eyes, and even quicker trigger finger. And while she had thought it fun at first, as it continued through the entire night, to the elf it had gotten rather frustrating and boring soon. The other thing that had ended up bugging Holly was actually Team Seven. As when she had gone into their room to grab a better scope for her rifle, she had found Sasuke who seemed to be looking over their things. Holly had quickly chased him out with a well aimed sting bolt from her pistol, but for some reason each time she had gone back to check on it, she was sure someone had gone through there things again.

"So did you find anything," Holly asked, after explaining her night.

"Nothing," Naruto said, looking at the window.

"This island is bigger than we had thought. We will have do another two searches to finish looking over the island" Mavis said, before she started eating.

"Makes sense," Holly said, taking a bite of her own food.

Naruto nodded as he, silently ate his own food. He soon glanced out the window and noticed the sun rising casting a light in over the table. He watched it for a few moments, before Mavis's hand passed through the light and sizzled. She quickly drew it back in pain, and slight annoyance. Getting up she took her plate and moved over to the bed, were she knew the sunlight could not reach her and kept eating.

Naruto and Holly both sighed, as they understood what had caused this change. Mavis like her dad was a powerful vampire, but they had one weakness, Sunlight. But thanks to Hermione and her rather powerful magic, and great knowledge of spells, had figured out a spell that had protect Mavis from the sun. Even to the point that Mavis switched when she would normally sleep. The only problem was, currently, the only one who could actually cast the spell, was Hermione herself, as the spell was still in the experiment stages.

Naruto, and Holly also both knew how to use magic, but only Naruto could only cast the weaker version of the spell, which lasted for a day at best. But it had a few draw backs that could really cause problems later on if they were not careful. The first of which was it drew a lot of Naruto's energy out to cast it, as his skills were mostly wandless magic, and his magical levels were tiny by comparison to Hermione's. Holly's magical level though were a great deal higher, but her magic did not work the same way as Hermione's or even Naruto's making it nearly impossible for her to cast the spell. The second problem was while the spell did block the sun, it was very much like a sun block, and could be easily removed. Something as simple as a cut from a knife could cause it the spell to start breaking down, and a liquid of any sort would make it disappear instantly.

"Guess it is night operations for us, till we see Hermione again," Mavis said, her annoyance easily seen.

"Yes, but that is not a bad thing, we all need to rest at some point in time," Naruto pointed out.

"I know, but what happens if Zabuza attacks us now, I would be completely useless," Mavis pointed out.

"Yes, but we still have myself, and Naruto," Holly said, "And while I might not be enough for a good close combat fight with him. I can more than able, to keep him far enough away from this house with my guns."

"Sure, and that is why I always beat you in our practice session," Mavis said smirking, getting slight looking of annoyance from the elf.

"Hay teleporting, and traveling the way you do as smoke gives you an almost unfair advantage," Holly said defending herself.

"Sure," Mavis said, sending Holly a friendly smirk.

"As it is we still need to figure out some plans, that way if Zabuza does attack during the day time, we won't be unprepared. Or at the very least a plan of retreat to minimize damages to our side," Naruto said, thoughtfully, as he ate.

"Okay fair enough," Holly sighed, looking down at her food, "It would be bad if we had to summon him, just because we were unprepared."

"You mean, Mr. Secrets," Mavis asked.

"Yep, he is the only one, currently, that could help us if we got into big trouble," Holly said.

"We are not to summon him, and you know that," Naruto said in a serious manner, "He is well beyond any of us in terms of skills. So drop the matter."

"Okay," Holly and Mavis said.

"As it is, right now I don't think we have to worry too much, at least about attacks today." Naruto said, pulling out a small book.

"Why is that," Mavis asked.

"Zabuza's, at least according to the bingo book entry on him, normally attacks on dark cloudy days. Today is sunny. It is because his main jutsu, the Hidden Mist Jutsu, would drain him too quickly for prolonged battle. This jutsu is said to cover the area around the user in a heavy mist, and by adding more chakra to the jutsu you can make it thicker. But it has one main weakness; the sun can rapidly destroy it, if the user does not keep pumping chakra into it," Naruto said.

"So he would only attack today if he was sure he could be in and out quickly," Holly said.

"Yep, at least most likely, he does have other skills. But his overall style seemed to be that of an assassin. But this information also tells us, that when he attacks we will all likely be able to fight him." Naruto said smirking.

"I see now, with the fog and the clouds I would be able to fight outside even during the day," Mavis said smiling.

"Yes, and if this house is hit, we also have the rather large forest to use to our advantage," Naruto said.

"Okay, so we have a good retreat options," Holly said.

"Yep, now to get some rest, while Kakashi's team does the day time guarding," Naruto said.

Holly and Mavis nodded. At this they fell silent as they finished their food and made to get some sleep. Naruto on the other hand set up some clones and gave them the job of searching the island some more, before he too joined the group and slept.

It was about close to eight or nine hours later when the group was awoken by one of Naruto's clones. It had been one of three that were guarding the house, two from attacks the other one watching the room itself, that Naruto's team was sleeping in. The clone woke up the group and informed them that Tazuna with Kakashi's team was back. Naruto was the first up and the one to meet them at the front door, informing Kakashi that nothing had happened while they were away.

Then later that night, after some dinner, Naruto's team left and began their search again for Gato's or Zabuza's hideout. The clones had not found anything, in their search during the day. But this time they figured they would be able to find it. They had split the island up into four sections as to make the search move quicker. And while there was the possibility that they might not find it, they were hoping otherwise.

It was within the last few hours, before they would have to give up the search that they got lucky. Mavis and Naruto smirked as they saw what looked to be like a large circle made out of resin, held up in the threes by ropes and other things. They saw a good number of thugs walking about it, trying to act as the guards to the place. Naruto nodded and spoke into the headpiece he was wearing to talk back to Holly who was currently still guarding Tazuna's house.

"Come in Holly, we have found a possible location for the hideout. I repeat we may have found the location for Gato's hideout. Over," Naruto said.

"Got it, what is your plan of action currently," Holly answered.

"We plan to try investigating the hideout. Is there any sign of Zabuza, or other intruders out by you?" Naruto asked.

"None currently, though they might be staying farther out in the forest, or waiting till later to make a move." Holly said

"In that case we will take extra care when entering," Naruto said, nodding to Mavis.

"Understand, will keep communications to a minimal till I receive word otherwise," Holly answered.

"Roger that," Naruto said.

Mavis and Naruto at once made their moves, Naruto using his speed and training to move quickly along the trees till he was as close as he could get to the main entrance or a window without being seen. Mavis on the other hand shifted form into a bat and went for the straight forward approaching searching the outer most windows to see what was in the rooms. Naruto's job was to search the inner most rooms, as he activated his invisibly, and slipped in through a window. It did not take either of them long to find what they were looking for either.

Zabuza it seemed was in an outer room, looking over a map, muttering something to himself, as he planned his next move. Next to him listening closely was a female, making small comment to what Zabuza said, just barely audible to Mavis's ears. Naruto on the other hand found Gato in the compounds center looking over some facts and figures, seeming rather tired and annoyed at something. Naruto was able to enter and listen to Gato's room thanks to some thugs that came in for jobs and/or targets.

"I am telling you this is a bad idea boss," one of the thugs said talking about the hiring of Zabuza.

"It is no problem, you know I will get rid of him as soon as we are done, removing that threat," Gato said, waving off the worry.

"Sir that was when we were just going to deal with a normal Ninja team, I don't think this second team that came with the Leaf Ninja is normal Ninja team. Skip that, I don't think they are even ninja," The Thug said speaking again.

"I don't get why you're so worried, this was your idea after all. And it is a good idea, all we need is some more hands to deal with the others that showed up," Gato said.

The Thug that had spoken sighed, "Okay sir, just don't be surprised if this fails and we are forced to flee."

Gato sighed and put down his pen and looked up at the thug studying him for a few moments, before he spoke again, "Are you going soft or something?"

"No Sir! But those others have me worried; one of them did keep Zabuza away from the house all night. And with a weapon that shots powerful and destructive bolts of light and energy. That alone is something I know now of us have ever heard of before. And that is the smallest of the group, who can tell what the others can do," The Thug said.

"I see," Gato said, thoughtfully.

"As such sir it might be a good idea to prepare an escape plan, just in case," The thug said.

"Ok, I will think about this, and possibly take it into account," Gato said.

At this point another thug entered into the room and the talk switched over to more important things. Mavis in the mean time had been listening into Zabuza, and had not really found anything overly useful. It was almost an hour later when they met back up to decided their next course of action. It was only now a choice of two things, remove the threat now. Or the better one, find out all the information they could then remove the threats.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto appeared on a branch, Holly and Mavis appeared a few moment a next to him. They had continued their surveillance on Gato for over a week, with neither Zabuza nor guards being any the wiser. Through this Kakashi was able to remove any threats quickly, causing Gato to slowly become more worried, as he was sure there was no leaks in his chain of command. But it did make him start thinking that it was possibly the second team that was the reason for these attacks on his thug attack force.

As such he decided to move up his attack plans against the Leaf Ninja and Tazuna's family. He was planning on hitting them with a large amount of low pay thugs, before Zabuza and his helpers would come in and finish off the now tired out ninja. He was hoping this would work as he could plan and deal with ninja but Naruto's team he had not planned on and they were for sure not ninja. It was why he was also planning on leaving the Island the day before the attack, and would not return for a week or Zabuza sent a message to him.

It was for this reason that Naruto and his team showed up the night before Gato's chosen day to leave. They were going to raid the base killing or capturing Gato before he could flee the island. They secondary objectives was to drop a good amount of the current men Gato had hired, as the other attack force was going to be arriving by boat the day of the attack; and the other was to remove Zabuza from the picture if possible.

They were first going to do this by bombing the base, causing terror and confusion. Mavis would use this to then sneak into the base to grab Gato, before escaping with him. Naruto and Holly on the other hand would be causing all sorts of terror and destruction. Once Mavis returned and gave the signal over their communication devices they would fall back.

Sometime during this they knew that Zabuza would show his face, though if he attacked them or not was an unknown. They would not move to kill him though unless he actively attacked him. This was because even if they still wanted him gone from this situation if he willing left it without a fight, then there was no harm in letting him live.

"Now you both remember your parts in this plan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I do, though I really wanted to show them what a real vampire is made of," Mavis said.

"What, you think they think vampires are some sparkly idiots?" Holly said, teasing Mavis.

"Don't you dare remind me of those fool, you know how much I hated them, and their views of a so called 'Real' vampire," Mavis said looking rather annoyed.

"Yes and the fact you killed nearly all but two of their entire group, does not show that," Naruto said, remembering that time.

Mavis and he had been at the time jumping around from world to world. They had stopped for about a month on each, before moving on. They finally reached on world that had vampires like Mavis's own world. But the Vampire leaders found out about Mavis by accident and had gone to meet her. They decided she was to be removed for not being a true vampire, and a damage to the balance they had made.

At this point they had moved to kill her, but their abilities and skills were not able to match Mavis's own when she turned to smoke in front of the group before killing all but the twins of the group. Naruto at this time had finally found her, as she had been kidnapped when they had split apart for a little bit, to spend some time alone in the city. Naruto had stayed her hand from killing the last two. This surprised the twins as Naruto led Mavis away, after giving the two a warning that even if there is something new about a creature, do not think that means you should remove it right away.

They then left later the next night to avoid any more situations like this, though Naruto did make plans to stop by the world later with Mavis as it was the first planet in a while they had found that had actually vampires.

"That is besides the point," Mavis said, still looking annoyed.

"Yes, either way remember your jobs we have a base to raid," Naruto said.

Mavis and Holly both nodded, before Mavis disappeared into the night off towards a window were the attacks would not hit. Holly took off using her suits wings and moved to higher up in the tree to get a better sniping spot. Naruto at this point pulled out a long string of tags he had borrowed from Kakashi. They were explosive tags that once lit had a 10 second fuse. They were not what he had really wanted to use, but he had little other choice to cause a lot of confusion in a small amount of time.

The tags were each wrapped around a good size rock, he then throw them towards the building after lighting each one. The explosions were a good deal bigger than what he had though as the base was shaken rather hard by the force of each blast. Naruto grimaced wondering, just how powerful these tags could really be as he jumped down from the branch and pulled out his sword and pistol and began dealing with some of the thugs.

Holly up above covered Naruto advance making sure none came at him from behind. Finally there were no people left, out front. Naruto turned towards the base and waited, it was time for Mavis to complete her job. He was only there if Zabuza decided to make a move. Inside the base, unlike the outside any of the people who had been in it up till now were scrambling to escape through the back door. Gato was among this group, rather surprised by the sudden attack.

Gato was not sure if Zabuza would help defend him, as his job was removing the bridge builder. Then again if Gato got killed Zabuza would never get paid for that matter. Gato thoughts were derailed as suddenly one of his body guards was through rather hard to the side crashing through a wall. A second later Gato was grabbed and pulled away from the group before they could even identify the attacker. Gato for that matter was not sure what was going on as he was pulled through his base then suddenly out a window and towards the forest. Mavis smirked and quickly disappeared into the forest before Zabuza appeared, out front looking at Naruto.

"So it is your team, I need to deal with," Zabuza said.

"It was my team you always had to deal with," Naruto said, watching Zabuza closely.

"It you make it sound like you chose this battle, though the question now is, did you chose wisely," Zabuza said bringing out his large sword into full view.

Naruto blinked, slightly surprised how easily Zabuza as holding the blade, yet he was sure it had to weight close to 20 pounds if not more. Zabuza noticed Naruto gaze and smirked, "Surprised by this blade kid?"

"A little, I am surprised that you seem to be able to move it around without a problem, if we were not about to fight I would ask to see it. If only to see just how much it really weights," Naruto said.

"While I think that would be funny to watch you to try and use this, I rather not give away my weapon without a fight," Zabuza said, before he vanished to a normal's person view.

Naruto was not a normal human, and nor was Holly. There so call invisibility was really a high speed maneuver while staying in close to one location. Special cameras could easily catch them, and as such they were able to track Zabuza's movements without too much difficulty. He slowed and appeared back behind Naruto, who spun with him and brought out his blade and blocked the powerful swing only to be sent flying backwards. Naruto smirked and activated his wing on his own suit and floated in the air.

"Not bad kid, did not think you block that one," Zabuza said, looking up at Naruto, "and you know ninja wire is a good trick to fool Genin, but a Jonin like me it is not really neat."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Who ever said I was using ninja wire, I am actually floating here. Anyone I have one more question before we start fighting again."

"What might that be," Zabuza asked.

"Well your working for Gato, and we just finished kidnapping him away. Will you keep fighting me and risk being killed, or will you leave right now without a fight?" Naruto asked.

"I will remove the bridge building and save my employer, if I must to earn my pay," Zabuza said.

"Then I guess it is your time to fall," Naruto said, getting ready to fight Zabuza.

Only for Zabuza smirked and began to get into a stance only to stop, and let out a gasp of surprise as he was hit with something. A hole had appeared where his heart would have been smoking lightly. He remained stand for a few moments before falling over dead. Naruto landed looking at Zabuza's dead body, shaking his head.

"Good job Holly," Naruto said quietly, to himself.

Naruto then walked over and picked up the body and left with it and the sword. As he left the scene with two figures looked down at him, one with increased hate and anger. While the other smiled, his target having been finally found, both vanished from the area. Holly had noticed the first one but not the second one, and reconsidered it as Zabuza's apprentice. Holly made a note to tell this to the others as she made her way back to the house to meet up with the rest of her team.

* * *

( Espo here.

To my readers sorry it has taken so long to be getting back on my feet, I am sorry about that. But once again life is just being mean, though in a good way. In short I have now two jobs that eat at my time, my second in my time that I normally write in sooo yeah.

Either way that is partly the lack of beta and proofing on this chapter sorry.

Also for References.

Other Vampires that Mavis hates - Twilight Books

Well hope you enjoyed and please review.)


End file.
